Superbond
by chaosgenes
Summary: Years of chasing after Sasuke have finally paid off. Since then, Naruto has tolerated many things from Sasuke - even his upcoming marriage with Sakura. However, a disaster breaks the bonds between them and this time, it's Sasuke who's chasing after Naruto. M x M
1. Destination Wedding

**A/N:** I've always wanted to try writing a Naruto x Sasuke fic, and now I've finally reached that point. I'm not sure where to place this timeline…I thought maybe after the Fourth Ninja War, but I don't even know when that'll end or how many Kishimoto will kill off…

**WARNING 1: **this is a ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO MEN! Be pleased or don't read ;)

**WARNING 2:** this is rated "Teen," so there's NO SEX!

**WARNING 3:** might as well add that this FIC DEVELOPS SLOWLY!

**WARNING 4: **language and crappy action.

Sorry to disappoint :)

00000000

Chapter 1: Destination Wedding

It was complicated.

The wedding took place on top of the cliff of the five Hokages. The groom glanced around him, everybody that chased after him in the past, to try and bring him back to Konoha was there. At a different time, the same people also tried to kill him. The Hokage, the Kazekage, even the Raikage were present. People from different nations, regardless of their view of Sasuke as an enemy or not, were there as well. A perimeter of Anbus bordered the ceremonial area, because never in the history of Konoha did a wedding need as much security as the one now.

The whole situation was complicated…but why?

Sasuke found himself gazing at a cherry blossom-coloured hair bride, her face hidden beneath a lace veil. She walked towards him down an aisle escorted by her father. As Sasuke's eyes followed her, he felt for the hundredth time, the notion that something wasn't right. Between him and Sakura, her and Naruto, and between himself and the blonde – there was something he just couldn't quite put a finger down on.

It was complicated – the wedding was complicated because Sasuke, a man once wanted and intent on destroying his own village, was back in that said village getting married to a woman he almost killed. Every single person there right now was everybody he planned to kill, and all in the name of revenge.

So why was it possible that a wanted man like Sasuke could even be allowed to step back in the village, let alone unharmed at that? It couldn't be stressed enough the destruction and the hatred he had created. There are some things that could never be forgiven – tolerated yes, but never forgiven, and Sasuke was one of those things. Right now, he was being tolerated by the whole of nations and marriage was one way of redeeming himself.

How Sasuke was brought back will be a story for another chapter, but to say the least, strings were pulled and conditions were made. However, what matters now is the wedding at hand.

Everybody's attention was on the dark-haired Uchiha. He stood beside his groomsmen and despite the occasion and the uplifting music around him, Sasuke could not bring himself to feel even the slightest bit of happiness – even though he was the one who proposed first.

Everything was wrong. Everything was complicated and he couldn't place the reason why. As Sakura came one step closer to the altar, Sasuke could feel his heartbeat faster and faster. The woman was beautiful, no doubt about it; years of training and hardship have refined her but it did not rid her of her feminine features. Sasuke had to admit it himself that she was quite a fine woman, or else he would've been more reluctant in proposing to her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed beside him.

Startled by the sudden interruption, Sasuke glanced sideways to see his best man frowning at him. The groom unconsciously stiffened as Naruto leaned in closer to speak into his ear, the moist breath sending a familiar chill up his spine. Sasuke shivered despite the warm weather.

"Why so tense?" the blonde whispered, his face easily loosening up to reveal a grin. "You're marrying the most beautiful woman in Konoha!"

"I'm marrying the girl of your dreams, do you need a reminder?" Sasuke whispered back almost in a smug voice. As soon as those words left his mouth, however, he wanted to slap himself. Being a jackass was still a habit he couldn't shake off and Naruto didn't deserve it, but the blonde did the unusual and only grinned at Sasuke.

"Hey, didn't I tell you before that I gave up on her years ago?" Naruto whispered back. "Anyways, look how happy she is."

Hearing Naruto's voice reassured Sasuke and the blonde was right, Sakura did look happy – more than when he first kissed her and more than when he proposed to her. The inhumanely strong medic-ninja, who usually appeared fierce, was the picture of an elegant and perfect bride.

Before Sasuke knew it, Sakura was at the altar with her hands in his and they were taking turns saying their vows. One word after the other led the soon-to-be-weds staring into each other's eyes in content.

Nobody that day could've foreseen the disaster that would take place.

"I…" began Sasuke, but the ground beneath him suddenly trembled violently. "What…?" he said instead, looking around him in alarm. He could hear Sakura cry out in surprise and automatically gripped Sakura's hands even harder as he observed the ceremonial area. It was changing at a dramatic rate with the ground cracking in several areas, parting benches and the people on them.

"What the hell?" Naruto cried trying to balance himself.

Then, without warning, the ground shifted upwards – benches _and _the people on them were flung into the air. Guests were screaming and Sasuke could even hear children crying. His reaction to help them was over-ruled by his reaction to using a jutsu, but – nothing happened.

_Impossible_, thought Sasuke wildly. He could feel his grip loosen on Sakura as the ground they stood on began fracturing in the opposite direction.

Soon, the inability to use jutsus was registered in every shinobi present at the wedding. As the breaking of earth rumbled in everyone's ears, the level of panic within them rose as well. The Anbus, the Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto – everyone expected some kind of ambush or assassination, but never in their wildest imaginations would they have thought something as simple as an earthquake would hit them.

The most heavily guarded wedding in the history of Konoha, was now in chaos.

00000000

Honestly, how do you catch a nation of ninjas off guard? Render them useless and stick them in an earthquake – or any kind of natural disaster at that…Hey, I had to think of something…

Leave a review, or even a suggestion! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Dilemma

A/N: The second chapter here has 2 point of views b/c I couldn't help making it like that. It won't be often though, since I'm aiming for a mainly Sasuke dominated perspective. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

In case anyone didn't get this the first time...

**WARNING 1: **this is a ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO MEN! Be pleased or don't read ;)

**WARNING 2:** this is rated "Teen," so there's NO SEX!

**WARNING 3:** might as well add that this fic DEVELOPS SLOWLY!

**WARNING 4: **language and crappy action.

Sorry to disappoint :)

00000000

Chapter 2: Dilemma

_(Sasuke's POV)_

The earth was breaking before their feet that Sasuke could swear even the sky was shaking.

Everyone had to rely on skills that didn't require jutsus, and that was proving difficult as the earthquake was disorienting people all around. Sasuke felt that himself, unable to think clearly to the point where he couldn't remember letting go of Sakura's hands. He couldn't even remember the words the woman screamed at him during that whole time either. It felt like the world was ready to crack and explode. All around, it was a free-for-all. Help yourself first before the others.

Through the roaring and the sound of crumbling, the dark-haired groom could hear a voice that pierced through the chaos – a voice he knew all too well in the past that screamed his name countless times. The same voice he had ignored, which later saved him, was now calling for him once more.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and almost tripped as he did so. Somehow, during the fray, he was left solely all alone on top of a crumbling cliff just parallel to where the bride and groom stood. However, unlike most people, Naruto could barely move. "Save Sakura!"

Only an idiot could possibly think of somebody else when he was in danger himself, but Naruto's screams effectively brought the groom back to attention.

Sasuke whipped his head around just in time to see his best man dropping over the edge. He figured something must be terribly wrong if Naruto couldn't even save himself from falling off a cliff. Then, from the corner of his eye opposite of where Naruto had fallen, he could see white and pink disappearing over the edge as well.

_Shit_, the dark-haired man thought turning his head sharply in both directions. It was a split second realization – with the way things were going, with people dying here and there by falling off the cliff – it wouldn't take long for Naruto and Sakura to meet a similar fate. Great ninja or not, that didn't matter now without jutsu and a ravine forming just below them.

The dark-haired man immediately scrapped the possibility of trying to save both, because he inherently knew it would be impossible, but…who should he save? His bride or his best friend?

His feet moved before he realized what he was doing.

_(Naruto's POV)_

Sakura and Sasuke managed to separate and both were in distress, but Sakura, Naruto noticed in alarm, was straying farther and farther towards the ledge. Naruto tightened his fist, feeling contempt well up inside him. He was the best man. Seeing the two most important people in his life pledge to each other was never going to happen ever again, yet he couldn't do a thing to help them.

For some insane reason, he could barely move a muscle. He felt as if there was an invisible bind that imprisoned him, but Naruto knew that Sakura had to be saved. If it couldn't be him, then he knew who to entrust her to.

"Sasuke! Save Sakura!" Naruto screamed before disappearing past the edge of the broken rocks. Whatever jutsu imprisoned him, Naruto could not recognize, but he knew that he wouldn't come out alive unscathed. Naruto grimaced. His fall could only be broken by the jagged rocks at the bottom of the ravine.

_So much for a scenic wedding_, he thought bitterly. _Stupid Sasuke_, but then Naruto remembered that it was him who suggested coming to the cliff of the five Hokages.

Wind rushed passed his ears and for an instant, Naruto wondered if his life would flash by like so many others have described their near death experiences. After a split second of wondering, Naruto hoped with all his might that Sasuke was able to save Sakura so he could die in peace, but never, in a thousand years, could he have imagined Sasuke sailing over the edge where only Naruto had just fallen off of. The blonde thought he was going to die of a heart attack at the sight of his friend diving towards him.

If Naruto couldn't survive the fall, what made Sasuke think that he could? But that was the least of Naruto's worries as another urgent thought took priority.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto roared over the wind, even though he already knew what would happen in the back of his head, but it didn't mean that Naruto wanted it. His heart began beating even more erratically than when he fell.

_Please, no…_Naruto thought desperately. Angry tears prickled his eyes as he continued yelling. "Why the hell are you coming after me?"

And when Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto assumed he couldn't hear, so he screamed as loud as he could: "You're never going to find a girl like her ever again, you bastaaaard!"

The blonde's voice was lost in the howling wind and the only thing he could see was Sasuke's outstretched hand, his desperate face, and the Sharingan eyes that adorned it. By then, Naruto was frustrated and distressed, but he attempted to change Sasuke's mind once more.

"God damn it, Sasuke! You know I love her – save her for me!" Naruto cried out hoarsely, although, he knew that it didn't matter what he said anymore– Sasuke was upon him, and the words the man spoke next seemed like a death sentence to the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said breathing roughly into Naruto's ear so he could hear. "I'm really sorry…but, I can't save her – not even for you!"

The stiff blonde was struck speechless as the groom wrapped the other man in a tight hold. While Naruto remained immobile within Sasuke's arms, he stared over the dark-haired ninja's shoulder and watched in helplessness as a woman wrapped in white disappeared into the ravine.

After warning Naruto to brace himself, Sasuke landed with a heavy thud on the border overlooking the deep crack in the earth. Naruto wanted to scream when he finally landed on his feet. Mustering every strength he could find, the blonde pushed himself away from Sasuke and growled out at him coldly, "I will never forgive you," Naruto started in a low voice, "if Sakura is dead. Do you hear me you bastard?" he shouted at the end.

Sasuke took no heed to Naruto's cries and quickly called over Shikamaru who seemed safe and available. "Shikamaru!" he shouted. "Look after Naruto and find Hinata to check out his body. The idiot can't move for some reason."

"This is crazy…hey, what's wrong with you, Naruto?" Shikamaru said in a rushed voice as he helped Naruto balance himself. "Dammit! So nobody can use their jutsu -"

"I can," Sasuke stated flatly.

Naruto, unable to express his rage, tried to find words as Sasuke turned away from him, the Sharingan glowing as he did so. Before the blonde could even spit out a single syllable, his saviour dove into the ravine.


	3. Confession

**A/N:** This is a little longer than the chapters up so far, but I hope it's not too boring. Totally cliched cliff hanger ending but I just couldn't help myself. Please leave a review if you like it so far ;)

In case anyone still hasn't figured it out...these are your last warnings:

**WARNING 1: **this is a ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO MEN! Be pleased or don't read ;)

**WARNING 2:** this is rated "Teen," so there's NO SEX!

**WARNING 3:** might as well add that this fic DEVELOPS SLOWLY!

**WARNING 4: **language and crappy action.

Sorry to disappoint :)

00000000

Chapter 3: Confession

Sasuke learned that within the two-three minutes the earthquake had struck, fifty-two people died and many more were injured. The dark-haired shinobi himself only managed to find five people in the ravine; out of those, only two were alive. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sasuke didn't know which, but at least Sakura wasn't amongst the ranks of the dead. However, neither was she found injured.

Like three others, including Lee, Sakura was missing.

Assuming nothing else could be worse than that, Naruto still wasn't able to use his chakra despite everyone else regaining that ability. This worried Sasuke even more than the risk of losing his friendship with Naruto, which wasn't anything new.

After the quake and after his fruitless search for the pink-haired girl, he was righteously struck by the fist of Naruto Uzumaki. The usually stubborn and prideful Uchiha hadn't even tried to avoid the punch. It has been about two days since the incident, but his cheek still stung from the impact; it's for this exact reason that he was still searching for his lost bride.

"Nothing still," Sasuke muttered wiping the sweat from his brow. He clung to the walls of the ravine, looking deep into the abyss. He took a couple of deep breaths and frowned. For the past two days and nights, he had been in and out of the ravine hoping to find _somebody_. He hadn't had such luck.

Naturally, Sasuke wondered for the hundredth time why he didn't save Sakura. She had been waiting for him all these years for his return. She grew strong, she was admirable, she was beautiful. However…Sasuke leaned against a stable part of the cliff and just stared at the darkness…it was Naruto who brought him back to Sakura, Naruto who grew strong for that, Naruto who got them together, and Naruto who said he should marry her in the first place.

"Come to think of it," Sasuke thought lifting his head towards the darkening sky, "I can't even imagine Sakura without that idiot being there at the same time."

"That third wheel…"Sasuke muttered out loud then fell quiet.

Uchiha Sasuke was at a loss. Most of his life was driven by revenge; he barely knew the human emotion after his clan's assassination. When Naruto walked into his life, he experienced real friendship both with the blonde and other kids his age. He experienced hate, rage, jealousy, sadness, inferiority, and later happiness, kindness, and trust. Even though Sasuke felt all this and more, he couldn't describe what it is he felt about Naruto until now.

Since returning to the village, which was a miracle really, Sasuke was often in the company of Naruto. It was rare to see the two of them separated and even though Sasuke felt the hateful gaze of others, when he was with the blonde, he could care less. He didn't want to be within Konoha anyways, but he made a promise with Naruto.

It's been a year since his return and one of the conditions for him to stay in the village was to be under house arrest for a couple of months. On top of that, Sasuke was monitored by a whole team of Anbus who watched him 24/7 lest he betrayed Konoha again. Yet, despite Sasuke's imprisonment, many of his old friends found the opportunity to reconnect with him. Naruto, above all, visited every day. However, it seemed like years ago that the blonde was just in his room wondering whether or not he should wear an orange or black tie for his best friend's wedding.

He ended up wearing the orange one to spite Sasuke.

"Dammit," the dark-haired boy cursed. "Why the hell am I thinking about him when I should be looking for her?" He breathed and then rubbed his cold hands, ready to descend. After about half a day of search, he felt worn, but still determined. Sasuke gave a brief glance downwards.

For a split second, something unnatural glinted within the dark.

"Sasuke," a harsh whisper called out.

Startled, Sasuke pricked his ears and quickly spun around, looking towards the cliffs above. The dark-haired man squinted his eyes. Was seclusion playing a trick with his ears? A silhouette of a spiky head confirmed Sasuke's suspicion.

"Sasuke, you bastard," Naruto whispered again, although he might as well be talking, "Where the hell are you?"

"Idiot," Sasuke hissed back, clutching the wall. "You're supposed to be off limits around here!"

Part of Sasuke wasn't ready to face Naruto so soon, but part of him was also glad that the man called out for him.

"I'm coming down," Naruto whispered loudly.

"Wait!" Sasuke said curtly in annoyance, his earlier observation forgotten. "Don't come down!"

When Naruto jumped from the top, Sasuke felt it – a familiar overwhelming surge in his heart that thumped heavily against his chest. "You idiot!" Sasuke shouted before he even realized he raised his voice. Then as soon as the words left the dark-haired ninja's mouth, he was already scaling up the cliff walls with chakra infused feet, adrenaline rushing through his body.

Rocks blurred in Sasuke's vision as he dashed upwards. The only thing he was focused on was the body clad in orange falling towards him. His chest was stricken despite the trust Sasuke had in the blonde. Naruto could take care of himself even if he had no chakra but…

And that's when Sasuke realized it.

The dark-haired shinobi wasn't stupid. He knew now that the only reason why he chose to save Naruto over Sakura was not because they were best friends. The dark-haired man knew every emotion in existence from contempt to bliss, but there was always an elusive emotion that he had yet to discover himself – one he heard about only in fairy tales and daily gossip.

This newly formed emotion, born at the death of their friend, came crashing down on the dark-haired shinobi harder than he thought imaginable.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered under his breath, catching Naruto by the waist as he did so. Without breaking his momentum, Sasuke continued upwards.

The uncalled for rescue took the blonde by surprise. "Oi!" Naruto shouted angrily. He then tried to squirm out of Sasuke's grasp. "Why the hell did you catch me? I said I was coming down!"

"You're not even supposed to be here," Sasuke growled out as he reached the top. When his feet touched the ground above, he reluctantly released Naruto.

Day was just beginning to set but there was more than just enough light to settle on the two friends. For Sasuke, time seemed to go a little slower when Naruto turned around to face him, assuming an angry appearance. He in turn was angry as well, but for another reason.

"Fucking asshole," Naruto spat out, roughly jerking Sasuke down by the collar. "Our friend is missing down there – why can't I be here?"

Their faces were close enough to brush each other's nose, but Sasuke thought better of it. He was angry that Naruto would risk coming out when the village didn't even know what was wrong with him, or what enemies were targeting him. The blonde was defenceless, vulnerable, beautiful…With almost the same intensity as Naruto, Sasuke voiced back his frustrations.

Although given the seriousness of the situation, Sasuke couldn't help staring at his friend's facial features. The way it contorted in anger amused the dark-haired man. But the way Naruto's lips moved made Sasuke feel something completely different.

Words were exchanged in aggravation and even though Sasuke tried to pay attention, he wasn't that all into their argument. Instead, he was focused on other aspects of the blonde, despite the situation becoming more aggressive.

Losing track of the circumstances, Sasuke found himself on the ground wrestling with Naruto. He couldn't remember anymore if he was angry or not, but he knew he was using more force than necessary now that Naruto couldn't use chakra. He had the blonde stuck between him and the earth. There was no avoiding any confrontation now.

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't even register the shouts being directed at him. Something about Sakura. He was too concentrated on whose voice it belonged to. When he felt pain received from punches, Sasuke ignored it. He was too distracted by whose skin he was in contact with. Even when eyes that could burn glared at him, he could care less because Sasuke was more interested in the intense colour of – in the owner of it.

With each passing second, Sasuke became more painstakingly aware of everything about the blonde. From the way the smaller body tensed beneath his own to the erratic breaths that were coming out of the blonde's mouth like fire, Sasuke felt every fibre in him was reacting to Naruto.

It left his mouth before he even realized it. "I love you," Sasuke murmured.


	4. Rejection

A/N: I'm finally free…Sorry for the late update. Not only was I busy, but I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. Anyways, chapter title says all. Enjoy and review ;)

00000000

Chapter 4: Rejection

A part of Sasuke thought he was an idiot. Another part of him felt relieved, but the majority of Sasuke thought he just made the biggest mistake in his life.

"…_What_?" Naruto managed to grind out, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke was stupefied, although his face betrayed nothing. He didn't plan for this to happen – to be stunned stupid by his own confession. He always had a back-up plan for all his situations, but Sasuke had nothing that could save him now. So, Sasuke just let Naruto did what he wanted, and the blonde… was _furious_.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, jerking Sasuke down by the collar. The two rolled over once, Sasuke didn't stop it and allowed the blonde to slam him roughly into the ground. But then, he was being held up by the collar once more. "You want to repeat that again, ah? _Sasuke_?" Naruto practically growled out the last part.

Obsidian eyes met those of sky.

Ah, fuck it, Sasuke thought. He wasn't the type of man to make excuses or run away. There was no turning back now anyways – not after he chose Naruto over Sakura.

Propping himself up with his elbows without breaking eye contact with the blonde, Sasuke repeated the same words without hesitation. "I love you," he breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath at all. Without meaning to, he also grabbed the wrist that held him by the collar. He repeated the words again. This time, his voice came out stronger. "I love you – do you hear me clearly now, _dobe_?"

Naruto up to that point, Sasuke observed, had kept quiet. However, at the last sentence, he hastily pulled himself away from the man, kicking Sasuke back down while he was at it.

"Idiot – bastard!" Naruto screamed angrily into the air. As Sasuke slowly picked himself up, Naruto turned to him and continued to rage. "I heard you the first time! Why couldn't you say something else the second time? The third time?"

"I don't go back on my words," Sasuke countered feeling equally angry. Naruto wanted him to lie about his feelings? And for some reason, that pissed the dark-haired man off. "And why should I?"

"You let Sakura die," Naruto accused.

"She's _missing_," Sasuke stressed.

"That's almost as good as dead," Naruto said sharply back. "You let her die the moment you turned away from her!"

"To save you!" Sasuke shouted.

"I trusted you to keep her safe! I told you to save her – not me! Why couldn't you just do that? You were going to marry her!"

"And I would've!" Sasuke shouted. His heart was pounding, he felt impatient, and his gut felt queasy. Sasuke didn't know why, but he was pretty sure those were the reasons he wasn't thinking so straight. He tried to calm himself down before he continued, "If it weren't for the earthquake, I would've married her…but I would've regretted it."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "Then why did you want to marry her?"

Sasuke knew better, but he answered. "Because you asked me to." He could've said more if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had already punched him.

"Then why didn't you save Sakura when I ASKED YOU TO?" Naruto yelled, aiming for another punch.

Sasuke had enough. He didn't like explaining himself, didn't like repeating himself, he also didn't like getting beaten on, but above all, he didn't like Naruto's blatant denial.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Sasuke said snapping, catching a fist and ready to block another.

"I asked you to save her for me!" Naruto yelled out trying to land a kick on Sasuke. "Because I love her!"

Sasuke stopped dodging for a second, momentarily distracted by Naruto's claim. Yes, he remembered what the blonde said then. He also remembered what Naruto threatened to do after that. "Naruto," he began urgently.

"But you know what this means already, don't you?" Naruto panted, jumping back to gain ground. His voice unexpectedly grew steady. "I warned you the first time, didn't I? But you betrayed me, saved _me_…now Sakura isn't anywhere to be found. You've just risked our friendship, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't deny it. He knew Naruto trusted him with all of his being, yet – Sasuke couldn't just let Naruto die. For any reason at all. So, to hear that he had 'betrayed' Naruto made the dark-haired man narrow his eyes. To hear that their friendship was on the line made his hands tremble. And if Naruto said anything more, Sasuke wouldn't know how to feel.

"I loved Sakura too. Maybe not the same way you do and not the same way I feel towards you, but I still loved her," Sasuke said trying to justify himself. "Her not being here is hard on me too – "

"Then why didn't you save –"

"How many times do I have to say it until you get it through your thickhead?" Sasuke shouted with impatience. The fingernails pressed against his palms felt like they were about to break his skin. "My love for Sakura is different from how I love you, which made the difference when I chose to save you. No – listen to me! You said I would never meet a woman like her again, but you're my only bestfriend, how would I be able to find another like you? I know I'm risking our friendship…but," Sasuke paused for a moment to take a breath because uncertainty clouded his mind. He just wanted to make Naruto understand. "…it wouldn't matter how many times you ask me to save her. The outcome would still be the same."

The dark-haired shinobi didn't know what else to say when he saw the unchanging expression on Naruto's face. The blonde was angry, but now he was practically cold. Sasuke expected retaliation from Naruto, but he saw that that just wasn't going to happen.

"…Then I still won't forgive you," Naruto said with resolve. "Love me all you want, but I won't return it as long as Sakura is 'missing.' She was the one who wanted me to bring you back after all."

The wind that blew over them felt like icy sheets enveloping them. Sasuke couldn't speak a word; his voice seemed to be stuck half-way in his throat. If he tried to speak, he'd probably choke on them. If his eyes left Naruto's, he'd probably wouldn't have believed him, but he did. Naruto didn't love him.

"Oh, Naruto! There you are!" shouted Sai dropping in between the two.

Rendered motionless and too shocked by the rejection, Sasuke was glad of the interruption.

The pale-skinned man patted Naruto on the shoulder and asked, "You aren't supposed to be out here without permission. Come on, let's go back before the other Anbus find out you're missing…what are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared at the other man touching Naruto. He still didn't know how to feel about his replacement after all these years, but he never felt too great about him. Today, Sasuke especially didn't like Sai. "What's it to you?" Sasuke said curtly.

"…Useless Anbus," Sai muttered as he walked closer to Sasuke, with Naruto by his side. He gave Sasuke a stern look. "You should get back to your place too before there's another commotion, since people still don't trust you."

"Sai, let's just head back," Naruto murmured, avoiding Sasuke's eyes and walking passed the taller man. "I'm finished here."

"Naruto," Sasuke began in haste, but nothing really was going his way since the earthquake.

Five Anbus dropped in a circle around him, although even when they spoke, Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying. Looking passed two Anbus Sasuke watched, with a different kind of rage that day, as Naruto strolled off into the distance with Sai's arm hanging over his shoulder.


	5. Determination

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that. Not much happens in this chapter but it builds up for the next chapter. Just bear with me for awhile until then :)

Chapter 5: Determination

Lying in his bed with his arms outstretched behind his head, Sasuke stared out the open window. It was night and it felt like a day had passed by since Sasuke last saw Naruto only just hours ago. He couldn't sleep to say the least. Three o'clock in the morning and there was not a moment of peace that could reach his heart or grace his eyes.

Throwing off the blankets to slowly sit up, Sasuke rested his back against the wall and looked around his room. Cold, dark, and empty were the three words that can describe the place. It used to be lively, before the Uchiha Clan massacre and after he returned to Konoha. Sasuke blinked to adjust to the darkness. Naruto's belongings were gone.

Even though the idiot was often forgetful, leaving his things here and there when he visited, Sasuke noted that the blonde made sure to take back all his things the day before the wedding. Where Sasuke couldn't step before, he now almost tripped on himself thinking there would be something there. The dark-haired man could never fathom why, but Naruto would most often leave his things in the Uchiha's bedroom.

One day, Sasuke had asked him why. Naruto, who sat on the bed pulling on a sock with a hole in it, just gave a quick glance around and shrugged. _"Whatever. It looks homey doesn't it?"_ he had answered with a grin.

It did. His room looked a lot livelier when Naruto visited, often through the window because he thought he was sneaky like that. Sometimes they were midnight visits; sometimes they were break of dawn drop-ins. Whatever the time, it didn't matter to Sasuke because despite being grumpy, he never turned away the blonde. Sasuke thought he was making up for the times he wasn't there for Naruto. Although now that he thought about it, it wasn't for Naruto's sake that he didn't ignore him but, rather it was for his own sake.

Sasuke unconsciously enjoyed the eccentric man's company, his trivial complaints, his boisterous laughter, and his foolish stubbornness.

Cold gripped Sasuke's chest and he grew stiff with the flood of thoughts on the blonde. He couldn't shake it off.

Sasuke looked around once more, and clenched his blanket.

Whatever made him decide to marry Sakura? Whatever made him want to share this house with her – instead of him? Sure, she'd be heck of a lot tidier and be more house-worthy, but talk as she may , she wouldn't be able to fill the house with the sound of genuine laughter. Not like the blonde could.

The earliest memories Sasuke had coming back to Konoha was the sound of Naruto's voice that carried down the hall, through the shoji screens, and into his ears. It was neither sweet nor soothing – in fact, it pissed the hell out of Sasuke but that voice was the first voice he had heard in a long time within the walls of the Uchiha house. The voice had been penetrating. It called him.

"_Quiet?" Naruto laughed slapping his knees. "Just wait a few years with Sakura and there'll be little pink duck-ass haired brats running all over the place! You'll miss the quiet then!"_

Sasuke couldn't take staring at the gloomy room any longer and turned his head to the moonlight. He forgot the main reason why he would marry Sakura – to revive the Uchiha Clan; although, it would seriously take a couple more mistresses than just one pink-haired lady. And as much as Sasuke wanted to restart the Uchiha Clan, he didn't want to marry more than one woman in a lifetime.

And although Sasuke was suspicious of Sakura's sudden disappearance, only thoughts about how to resolve the tension between his best man and him occupied his mind. And at the same time he felt guilty, Sasuke also felt enlightened. Now more than ever, he knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his days with – even if that meant he had to console that person over the death of their friend.

Feeling more restless than usual, the pale man pulled back his blanket and stepped on to the wooden floor. The cold that met his feet sent a subtle chill through his skin. Then before Sasuke could properly formulate an explanation (that wouldn't involve his face getting beaten to a pulp) he stepped over the ledge of his window sill and out into his balcony below.

"Oi Sasuke, where you going this time of night?"

Sasuke raised his brow at the one-eyed man standing beside him.

"Hn, so you're on watch tonight, huh? Even though you aren't even an anbu anymore," Sasuke said holding Kakashi's stare.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed lazily. "I jokingly told them I'd volunteer to take the night shift and they happily let me have it," the silver-haired man finished off scratching his head.

Suspicious, Sasuke wasn't too ready to accept Kakashi's casual talk that evening. "They should've sent more people to watch over a criminal like me."

"I take offense to that," Kakashi commented bluntly, "but I should be more than enough."

Sasuke saw it coming as if it was in slow-mo, but he just watched motionlessly as Kakashi pulled a kunai from his leg strap and hold it to Sasuke's throat.

"You're going to Naruto's place aren't you?" Kakashi asked dangerously, eye glinting.

Glaring down at the man, Sasuke answered carefully, while his Adam's apple pushed against the kunai with each word he spoke. "What makes you think that?"

"He punched you today too, huh?" Kakashi asked instead. "That's quite a bruise on your face. You'll make the ladies cry."

"Just say what you really came here to say."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke knowing full well the other man could've repelled his attack before. Sighing, he lowered his kunai and took a step back. "Ask, actually," Kakashi admitted.

Deciding that he wasn't in danger at all, the dark-haired man turned away. "I don't have time for questions," Sasuke dismissed moving to jump off, but he found himself blocked by his former mentor with a firm hand to his chest.

"You let Sakura fall."

"It was either her or him," Sasuke answered readily. He knew how much of a jackass he sounded, how cold that was, but it was the honest truth.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "She was going to be your wife. Naruto can take care of himself."

"He was the only one who could barely move during that earthquake. Didn't you hear Hinata's report?"

"Others would've helped him."

"But no one could or did," Sasuke stated flatly. Looking up, he matched his glare with that of the Copy-cat ninja and continued. "I'm not happy about what I did, but I don't regret it either. Not what you wanted to hear?"

For a moment, Kakashi was quiet. Then murmured, "You'll be endangered again. That marriage was supposed to help you gain the full acceptance from Konoha. Because of that disaster and the fact Sakura is missing, the villagers are suspicious of you again. That answer of yours alone is enraging."

Sasuke glanced sideways from Kakashi, off into the direction where Naruto's apartment was. He never cared much what the village thought. He never truly did except for the time Konoha turned on the Uchiha clan. He cared enough to want to kill them because of what they made Itachi do, but Naruto lived in Konoha. Naruto was the one with loved ones in Konoha. To kill them would kill his friendship with the blonde, which was at stake anyways.

"There's not much I can do about that," Sasuke said bitterly. "People don't easily forgive but…" Sasuke just wanted to get out of there. Each second he spent talking to Kakashi delayed how long he would be able to see the blonde, yet despite that thought, Sasuke only felt that it was right to leave one more message. "I'll see her parents in the morning."

"They'll have your head," Kakashi pointed out, moving aside to let Sasuke push past him.

Sasuke smirked, "Not before Naruto has mine," he countered raising his leg over the railing.

"Wait – before you leave, tell me why you're going to see Naruto this late at night."

Turning his head only enough so their eyes would meet, Sasuke answered, "He's the only person I've ever confessed to. I'm not taking no for an answer."

The look Kakashi gave before Sasuke jumped the balcony was almost priceless to the young Uchiha, even more so than the true face hidden beneath the mask. Least to say, Sasuke thought Kakashi should keep his face secret.

So, what do you guys think Kakashi's face real face looks? Everyone assumes he's some handsome fellow, but…who knows. By the way, what are your thoughts on how Sasuke's dealing with Sakura's disappearance? Too cold? Unreasonable? Indifferent?

I'd like to know please, it would help me writing up the rest of the chapters. Thanks for reading ;)


	6. Breaking In

_A/N: I haven't updated in forever! But I do so now since one reviewer brought me back on track. I dedicate this chapter to __kitoriko__, and it's longer than any other chapter to make up for the times I haven't updated._

_Enjoy and please review if you have suggestions on what I could or what you think of the story thus far :) Even comments about the length would be appreciated._

Chapter 6: Breaking In

Bare feet flitted across tiled rooftops in silence, save for the occasional 'clink' of poorly installed tiles. Not even watchdogs could hear the footsteps that passed over their heads, let alone ninjas on night shift duty. Scarcely noticing how many anbus were out that night, Sasuke concentrated on making his way to one destination.

The shinobi travelled swiftly over buildings and electrical lines, moving against the wind as if the force of nature was telling him to 'back off,' but _screw nature_, Sasuke thought. His heart raced like crazy, his blood felt like it was singing, and if someone decided to gut Sasuke out of the blue, he swore butterflies would be gushing out. The man was sure. He had no doubts. Nothing in the world was going to stop him from reaching the blonde.

After several more leaps and bounds over obstacles without incidence, the bare-footed ninja stopped at last. He observed the complex from where he stood relaxed and with the wind still blowing harshly against him. _This element_, Sasuke thought absentmindedly with his hand and fingers outstretched; the wind easily slipped though his digits – it could not be contained. Thinking this only encouraged Sasuke to move forward. The thought of capturing the wind made his heart beat even faster.

An apartment with eight stories high was surrounded by other buildings of equal or lesser heights. Sasuke, whose unique bloodline earned his clan a reputation, easily identified a handful of watch guards. They lurked within a range of shadows, camouflaging into their environment as silent as mice. Sasuke blinked.

He killed mice for target practice.

But that was before returning to the village. He wouldn't dare kill a Konoha now for that would only bring the authorities down on him with even more severity than the first time he returned. He would then only prove the whole village right – that he could not change or ever will. He would be permanently painted as a cold-blooded killer. The point of staying was to clear these assumptions and to gain back the trust of the village. At the moment, however, the only thing Sasuke wanted to gain back was Naruto's lost faith.

Immobile for a good minute or so, Sasuke finally made his move. It was a wonder why neither of the guards on watch spotted him amongst the buildings. His silhouette against the moonlight would've alerted any other shinobi, but the ones stationed were clearly of a lower class and this aggravated the dark-haired man.

It boggled Sasuke's mind why the current hokage would dare send amateurs to defend Naruto. The man grit his teeth in irritation. If he came out of Naruto's apartment alive, he was going to have a word with that Tsunade.

Sasuke looked left, then right, and with the grace of a feline landed softly on a protruding balcony. The dark-haired man crouched, moved to flatten himself against the wall, cautiously glanced around to see if he was spotted, then angled his head towards the window on his right. It was dark inside. Naruto could be asleep for all he knew, but it didn't matter. He was going to convince Naruto tonight no matter what.

Breathing slowly, Sasuke opened the sliding glass door inch by inch. Wary by nature, he threw occasional glances over his shoulder as if anticipating danger. Half a minute later, the entrance was wide enough for the shinobi to slip in. Then he slid the door quietly shut and adjusted his eyes to the dark.

There were furniture strewn about, magazines covering the floor, and cup ramen piling up on certain surface tops. Sasuke cringed. It wasn't as messy when they were brats, but still…Naruto was certainly making more than enough income, so why did he still live like this?

The question soon dissipated as Sasuke navigated his way around the mess. His own room looked very much like this, minus the cup ramen, before Naruto "moved out."

As if sneaking into someone's home was completely normal, the uninvited man continued walking to Naruto's bedroom, which was steps away from the kitchen actually…_what a small place_, Sasuke said in his head with distaste. Although he knew the feeling of living in squalid conditions, it didn't mean he wanted to relive it.

A pale hand pressed against the bedroom door, slowly pushing it open. Moonlight was the first thing that poured through the door. Not a second later a body launched itself at the unsuspecting ninja. There was a crash followed by thuds and Sasuke had the feeling he probably broke something important, but his mind was preoccupied on the fierce little body that had him pinned down at that instance. He swallowed absentmindedly, felt three prongs against his throat and realized he was being threatened by a _fork_.

In a household with an intruder, anything could pose as a weapon. Sasuke thought it was fair enough. He didn't bother arming himself on his way here though – it didn't even occur to him that he would be attacked. Rather the only things he was worried about was the warm body on top of his and the possibility of a second rejection.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured trying to sit up. Even when speaking the dark-haired shinobi felt the prick of the silverware. However, he saw it quickly withdraw and the warmth disappeared. Disappointment was an understatement.

As Sasuke picked himself up, he tried to will his heart to stop beating like a maniac. He took deep breaths, he even thought about towers of cup ramen in his room, but it was a lost cause. He heard the blonde swear and relished in the harshness of it, despite it being directed at him.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto angrily asked as he fumbled to turn on a lamp. "Did you want to die by my fork?"

When the warm glow of incandescent lighting cleared the shadows, it also illuminated Naruto's body that now leaned against the lamp table. His hair was mussed up and he wore nothing but a dark tank-top and knee-high shorts that defined all the swells and dips of his physique...Sasuke felt dazed as he watched Naruto stifle a yawn and scratch his belly.

_Breath in and out, in and out – _Sasuke reminded himself.

"I wasn't aware you upgraded your weapon," the dark-haired man said closing the gap between Naruto, himself and the lamp, "otherwise I would've changed my mind about coming here." Then he smoothly reached around the blonde and switched the light off. The room, and regrettably Naruto's face, was swamped in cool shadows once more. Sasuke knew it was for the better. Being alone with a sleepy non-fully dressed blonde that his heart was reaching out for – what sane man would do nothing?

Sasuke took a step back and watched as drowsiness was slowly replaced with narrowed eyes. "What _are _you doing here?" Naruto asked crossing his arms, "and without shoes?" he added pointing to Sasuke's bare feet with his fork.

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke replied keeping his distance. "I came here to convince you."

"Sakura's missing," Naruto growled. "Do we need to go through this conversation again? I won't forgive you Sasuke."

"At least she's not dead. I'll find her Naruto," Sasuke stated firmly locking eyes with the blonde. "No matter how long it takes, I'll search for her, as you and she have searched for me in the past, and I'll find her."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto huffed then straightened himself up. "Then what? Break up with her when you were just about to marry her? Sasuke, she will kill you if nobody else does first."

"…I'm prepared for the consequences," said Sasuke firmly. "I plan on seeing her parents tomorrow – "

"You really do want to die, huh?" Naruto interrupted in utter disbelief. "Tell the parents of your would-be-bride that you let their only daughter die? I'm sure they heard about it already."

"Then it'll be easier to talk to them," Sasuke said with a strained voice. He knew it was going to be a tough discussion but he was resolved on facing them. Even if the effort was futile, Sasuke wanted to do it for himself. Then before Naruto could retort, Sasuke swiftly interjected, "But they're not the ones I'm talking to right now. You are."

The blonde disapproved of the topic as well as being interrupted, but he allowed Sasuke to continue. "You told me you wouldn't ever love me," he said slowly so that Naruto would get the gist of where the conversation would lead. His eyes fixed itself on Naruto's – to watch for any flicker of emotions as he spoke.

Anger flitted through Naruto's face as he made to step away from the table, ready to end the conversation before it would really begin. Sasuke would have none of that. So, he read Naruto's movements and met him half-way. Taking the first step swifter than Naruto did, he forced the blonde back against the table. The impact slightly rattled the lamp, but nothing fell.

Even in the dark, Sasuke could see the brightness of Naruto's eyes. They stared up at him in surprise, but anger still resided in them. When Naruto raised his hands to push the taller man away, Sasuke stopped them in their tracks, firmly holding them in place at the edge of the table by Naruto's side. "Teme…" Naruto growled as he glared upwards.

Despite being in close proximity and bearing down on Naruto, Sasuke managed to find his voice. "I'm not here to fight you," he said sternly pushing himself forward in an attempt to force Naruto to lean back. But the other man didn't yield. Their foreheads lightly bumped into each other.

"Really?" Naruto ground out pushing against Sasuke's head. The other man could even feel the blonde resisting his hold as he did so. "Because it really seems like you're itchin' for one."

Sasuke took a glance at the blonde's lip, felt a whisper of warmth grace his own, and the following words took a little more difficulty to say. "I told you I was here to convince you, Naruto," he murmured lowly. "You can beat me," he breathed, "scream at me," he added moving his hands to the blonde's elbows, "but there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

The stiffness Sasuke felt under his hands relaxed. Leaning back, he saw that Naruto had averted his eyes with an expression the other man didn't want to be the cause of, but unfortunately was. Naruto's face was contorted with unease, conflict, pain.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered as he glanced sideways. "You betray me, Sakura's missing, I tell you I'll never forgive you, I even tell you I won't return your feelings, and yet –" the blonde shot a glare at Sasuke, "you're trying to change _my_ mind for _you_? Did you know how long I had to chase you?" Naruto said suddenly angrily. "Even before you were taken away by Orochimaru? To even change _your_ fucking mind?"

Sasuke just waited and gripped harder at Naruto's elbows, knowing the answer already.

"It took me _years_," Naruto lashed out, "countless _lives_ to get your fucking ass back here!"

Sasuke knew full well what it took Naruto to get him back home. Breathing deeply, he slid his right hand to touch the blonde's jaw line, as if to try and soothe his friend's anguish through touch alone. It worked somewhat, based on Naruto's undivided attention and his lack of resistance. "You got me back, didn't you," Sasuke murmured smoothing his hand over the skin beneath. "Despite the cost, you got me back."

"But –"

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly tilting Naruto's face so he could peer into it more clearly. "Even after a year, I never told you that did I?" The dark-haired man lowered his eyes when Naruto only stared back at him with a quizzical look. He understood now why Naruto was being so resistant. In the past, Sasuke was just as defiant and unwilling to return back to Konoha, only their roles were reversed. Naruto was the unwilling one; Sasuke the pursuer. How he was going about "convincing" Naruto wasn't getting anywhere the way he was talking now. So he had to rethink.

Sasuke lowered his eyes as he brought the two closer, but felt Naruto's body begin to resist. Ignoring his subconscious that told him to 'beware,' Sasuke brought them closer until their abdomens touched. His body immediately warmed, but the moist breath that ghosted over his lips, his face, was driving Sasuke a little bit mad.

The taller man cupped the blonde's face as he threw caution to the wind. "I'll find Sakura and I'll make you fall in love with me," he stated fixing his sight on blue eyes, "even if it takes years," he breathed strengthening his hold, "even if _everyone_ will hate me, I'll chase you as you have chased me. I won't – I can't let you go, dobe."

He ended with a slight press of his lips against Naruto's. Like a thoroughly thought out, measured _nip_, Sasuke slowly pulled away, relishing in the minute moment because when he looked at Naruto's eyes, he knew it wouldn't last.

_Well damn, that was a lot longer than I expected…but it'd be difficult to have this chapter split in two. I had no idea how to end this chapter. Tell me what you think!_


	7. Meet the Parents

_A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long. I had found the awesome fandom of Star Trek: The Original Series and became really distracted. I even wrote my own fic for Star Trek: 2009, but then I remembered this fic and felt disappointed that I stopped writing. _

_I was stuck for a long time on what to write, but I've finally got it. Thanks for those who have reviewed and faved this fic thus far. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update :o  
><em>

Chapter 7: Meet the Parents

"_Teme_," Naruto ground out, his breath hot against Sasuke's face. "If you don't let me go right now," the blonde threatened baring his teeth, "you won't like where this fork will end up."

Without doubt, the dark-haired man felt a firm pressure on his chest, accompanied with eyes that could kill. Reluctantly, Sasuke took a step back, letting out a little sigh as he did so. It wasn't the common silverware that was dangerous, no; the real danger would be its wielder. Of course, Naruto was no serious threat without his chakra, but that wasn't the point.

For once, Sasuke decided to respect Naruto's boundaries and reluctantly retreated from the blonde. He stepped back until Naruto had enough room to move away from the table.

For a while, there was nothing but moonlight and shaky breaths. Sasuke stood silently still but Naruto would not stop glaring at the other man, his fork in a defensive gesture. So, Sasuke took the hint. There was enough "convincing" for tonight. Feeling slightly disappointed but more alive than ever, Sasuke moved towards the window where he came from. His bare foot moved across the living room and he felt the cold floor as well as the crumbs that littered the ground. It was reminiscent of his own room when Naruto slept over. Sasuke tried to pay no attention to these memories until he finally reached the window ledge.

"I'll leave you to think things over for the night," Sasuke began, pushing aside the curtains.

Naruto didn't leave his position but his fork was now by his side. "There's nothing to think about," he said with hardness in his voice. "Give up," Naruto demanded.

Sasuke was half way out the window before he turned his head and gave the blonde a fixed glare. "No," he ground out with determination and left.

0000000000

The dark-haired shinobi sat on the top of his tiled roof house. He stared at the village lights and wondered how he could convince Naruto to feel the same way he did. It was possible since it was Naruto. He was single, very available, not to mention they were friends. He knew many people who ended up together who started off as friends. The way he was feeling now, Sasuke could not go back to a friendship with the blonde.

Laying back, Sasuke turned his attention towards the sky and felt the night breeze brush past him. It had been so long since he had just sat, did nothing, and heard nothing. Life was peaceful in Konoha but Naruto was a constant noise that surrounded him, albeit comforting at times. Sasuke missed that now, although he wouldn't admit it out loud. However, when the morning would come, the Uchiha would be facing a much different kind of noise.

0000000000

Sasuke stood in front of the entrance of a two-storied building with potted plants outside. There were two windows facing the front on every level with flowers on the top balconies. Modest and pleasant as it was, however, the building was nothing like the Uchiha complex which included an extensive garden, no; the Haruno household paled in comparison.

The dark-haired man took a breath before he pressed the doorbell. Since he had met Sakura's parents only once before when they were dating, and the second time prior to the wedding, Sasuke had never once felt nervous around them. He could not claim the same now. These were not going to be the parents that delighted in seeing their daughter's first boyfriend, no – these were going to be mourning parents with a vendetta against him, the groom who betrayed their daughter to save his best man.

Sasuke had plenty to worry about other than the wrath of Naruto's, but when the door opened and he stood facing two pairs of green eyes, ready to show his own grief, he could not help but wonder what it would've been like to meet Naruto's parents. Sasuke schooled his face though, and left that thought for another time.

Standing straight, Sasuke greeted them with the appropriate honourific and hoped he wouldn't be flat out rejected by them.

"We haven't seen you since the wedding was destroyed," the mother stated, her voice hard.

Sasuke nodded and sincerely apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time. I was looking for Sakura and any other survivors."

"Were there?"

"There were a few, unfortunately I couldn't find Sakura at the end," replied Sasuke looking them in the eye. The Harunos simply nodded and he glanced away.

"Would you like to come in?" The father asked wearily, making way in the entrance.

Sasuke looked past them into the dark house. He shook his head lightly to decline. "I don't think I will be welcomed here after what will be said."

"…And what is that?"

Sasuke took a breath and fixed his eyes on both of them. This was what he was worried about. He could fight five men singlehandedly, but telling his would be in-laws he didn't save their daughter even though he had the chance? It was a whole other dimension.

"Your daughter," Sasuke began with a low voice, "I was right beside her before we were separated and the cliffs broke. I could've saved her."

Just as Sasuke predicted, the parents suddenly stiffened and their faces grew hard. "Why didn't you?" the mother asked the question Sasuke knew was going to come.

Despite being a socially awkward individual, Sasuke was not the type to shy away when backbone was needed. He wasn't the type to lie or sugar coat anything. His voice was solid and his eyes did not waver when he answered. "I saved Naruto instead." Alright, so maybe Sasuke could've said it less bluntly, but he was a socially awkward person after all.

His response earned Sasuke a slap to his face by not the mother, but the father. The dark-haired man definitely did not expect that one. He looked back at the parents' fuming faces, feeling the sting of the slap as well as their accusing eyes. The mother placed her arm lightly on her husband's elbow, but when she spoke her grip tightened.

"How _dare_ you," she said with a shaking voice, "how _dare_ you leave her on her wedding day!" she yelled. "You were going to marry her! She loved you!"

Now, Sasuke truly did not know what to say. He did not know how to talk to a mother or a grieving one at that. He himself was without one since he was a boy. Sasuke had the decency to glance away though. "I'm…sorry." Sasuke couldn't even say he loved Sakura back even for consolation in front of her parents, because he knew it wasn't true. He loved her as a friend and mistaken it as romance. That was all. His heart didn't lie with hers; he knew that, but it still hurt to betray her and those who loved her. Perhaps, it was the worst betrayal in his life.

"Get out!" the mother yelled. Sasuke took a step back. "Don't ever show your face here again!"

"What she said!" the father roared beside her as he stepped forward in an effort to intimidate. "How dare you call yourself a man! Leave here!"

Two meters stood between them. Sasuke bowed his head slightly and apologized again. "I will find her and bring her back," he promised, because that was the only thing he could offer. Besides, Sasuke knew that a woman like Sakura could not die so easily. If his missions with her in the past meant anything, he knew that Sakura was not one to give up. Based on her reputation these days, he doubted she could die so easily, yet, why was it so difficult to find her?

Sasuke heard the door slam and looked up to see the shut door. It echoed in the neighbourhood. Slowly, the dark-haired man turned away and started for the streets. Anyone who was within ear's range would've heard the screaming. They turned to look at him now with curious eyes, suspicious eyes, and condemning eyes. There was no one in Konoha who did not know of Sasuke, but it was for a completely different reason now.

When people passed Sasuke, they would either not look at him or glare at him.

Sasuke ignored it, but it was difficult. Being back in society was difficult.

0000000000

By the time Sasuke came back to his household, Kakashi was at the gateway waiting. The two men looked at each other with silence until Sasuke moved to pass him. He was not in the mood to talk to anybody.

"Is that from Naruto?" Kakashi asked turning his head to follow the man.

Was the slap that apparent on his face?

Sasuke didn't pause a step as he pushed his door open. "No," he answered indifferently, stepping over the wooden ledge at the bottom. "It was from Sakura's father."

"Ah, of course," Kakashi nodded walking in with Sasuke. "I'm assuming your talk with them didn't go well."

"They never want to see me again," Sasuke said closing the door. Then he began to cross the compound towards the main unit. Again, Kakashi followed. Irritated, Sasuke stopped and turned on Kakashi. "Since you seem to know what happened already, just what is it you came here to say?"

The silver-haired man looked at Sasuke's hard face with his one good eye. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Kakashi stated, although it was more of an order from Sasuke's ears. "There are things she needs to discuss."

Sasuke just wanted to go back to the ravine and continue his search until he had to be dragged away by the Anbu watch. However, his mind changed when Kakashi mentioned Naruto might be in trouble.

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke nodded. "There's stuff I need to get first."

"I'll wait."

After five minutes had passed, Sasuke came back out with a small bag swung over his shoulder. He brought a flashlight, a canteen of water, a bottle of nutritional supplements, and rope. As for his weapons, Sasuke was forbidden to carry them around even if he was just as dangerous without them. Naruto had reasoned he looked less menacing without them and that it would comfort people more. Back then, Sasuke had been reluctant to give up his sword. But after Naruto complained, Sasuke was easily convinced. He had entrusted the sword to Naruto. Only the blonde knew where it was now.

Kakahi stood by the gateway and closed his book when Sasuke approached.

"You're still reading that?" Sasuke asked, giving a side glance at the orange novel. He never knew what the novels were about, but when he was still a genin, he was curious. Sasuke felt indifferent now.

"I appreciate literature," said Kakashi, slipping the book into his vest. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke made a noise of agreement and then the two walked off.

After his bout with Naruto, meeting the Harunos, and getting by the villagers' stares, Sasuke was slightly relieved that Kakashi did not cast him the same attitude. Even if it was for professional reasons, the dark-haired shinobi was grateful for now. The person he truly needed to pay attention to was the fifth Hokage.

In the beginning, Tsunade wasn't happy to accept Sasuke back into the village. She didn't trust him and Sasuke thought it was understandable. As head of the village, she would hold responsibility over his actions, whatever they might be. But it was Naruto who asked her to and Sasuke knew she saw Naruto as her own little brother.

As they walked, Sasuke fist tightened over his grip on his bag. Kakashi said nothing so far as they walked. It was a little suspicious, since the man liked to talk but there was nothing. Sasuke figured it was something to do with what Tsunade wanted to discuss and he was prepared for any further conditions Tsunade slapped down on to him, but...Sasuke grew cold. He didn't want to be barred from Naruto, but there was the possibility he would be exiled from the village.


	8. Tsunade

_A/N_:Hello everyone…I haven't abandoned this story as you can see, and I was planning to work on it after I finished my semester last week. I can't believe I've been busy every day since so I didn't have as much time as I thought, but here it is! It's shorter but that's because I actually split the chapter in half or else it would've been more than 12 pages long :l So expect another chapter in the next couple days.

Again, thanks for all the reviews and favs so far :)

Chapter 8: Tsunade

She sat across from him in her usual manner. Back stooped over scrolls, Tsunade didn't look up until Sasuke closed the door and greeted her with his low voice. Pausing to glance at him, she put down her pen and pushed everything to the left side of her desk. Then she motioned to him to sit in the chair in front of her. Wary, Sasuke kept his eyes on her as he moved to sit down. As usual when speaking to him, she did not have a smile.

"Let's just get straight to the point," she said tersely, folding her hands together, "Why were you able to use jutsus during the earthquake?"

Sasuke almost flared up on her. Like hell if he knew. "I would tell you, but I don't know anything about it," he answered stiffly, his eyes hard. "I know about as much as you right now, which is probably next to nothing. You can lay off on the Anbus watching me. I had nothing to do with the earthquake."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes back. "You ran away from the village once before. There's no telling you might do it a second time."

He would leave. Konoha would be forever tarnished in him, there was no changing that, but if there was any changing in his mind it would be due to one certain blonde. "Like I said, I had nothing to do with the earthquake or why everyone lost their ability to use their jutsus except for me and Gai. You're wasting your time suspecting the wrong person. What you should be doing is finding out why Naruto still can't use his chakra even though everyone else regained their abilities."

"Don't you think I've been trying to do that?" Tsunade snapped, but as soon as she said the last word in a flurry, she fell silent right after. Her hands clenched together in an attempt to regain her cool. She then glanced down at her desk, a frown displacing her features. "I've checked over Naruto myself and there is nothing I can find that tells me why he can't use his chakra. There's no seal or anything, just the inability to use chakra as if he was born without it."

Now that was very troubling. "…Do you know how long it could last?" Sasuke asked tersely.

"It's uncertain," answered Tsunade sighing and leaning back in her chair. "Who knows how long it will last but as long as he stays like this and rumors get out that our great fox is weak, Naruto could be a potential target to our enemies."

The war might've been over but it didn't mean people stopped holding grudges. Sasuke knew this all too well.

"Do you have Anbus watching over him?"

"Of course. The whole village has their eyes on him," Tsunade admitted with a gesture of her hand. "They don't want to see the one who has protected them for years fall prey in our own home. He's grown a lot to gain everyone's respect after all," she murmured. "…He's our symbol of endurance and hope."

Sasuke contemplated in silent. He knew Naruto back in the days they were outcasts. Tsunade was right. He had grown a lot since then. The entire village had his back—Sasuke would have his back. The blonde attracted allies left and right and Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt proud of Naruto, even if the man hated him now.

After a moment, Tsunade fixed him a look. "I have other matter to discuss with you. I heard you saved your best man instead of my star-pupil and your would-be bride."

It was obvious what the woman was getting to. Sasuke gave her a levelled glance and said, "I'm sure you can guess why."

"But I want to hear it from your own mouth," Tsunade demanded. "Why didn't you save her?"

Words—rearrange them and they could sound sweet. Rearrange them again and they could be the exact opposite. Tsunade, Sasuke knew, could've just asked him why he chose to save Naruto. Instead, the woman opted to ask why he _didn't_ choose to save Sakura. Even though his answer would be the same, depending on the question, his answer sounded callous, especially then.

"Because I love him more than I loved her," Sasuke answered lowly and yes, it sounded as cold as Tsunade's eyes had turned, but there was no point in lying. He couldn't sugar-coat any answer he had anyways even if he tried.

Tsunade was silent and Sasuke cautiously watched her, prepared to defend himself if need be. She stood up, her chair screeching against the hardwood floor. Then she rounded her desk to walk up to Sasuke, her eyes never leaving the dark-haired shinobi's. Sasuke didn't flinch when the woman stopped in front of him. She was a foot shorter, but her head was pointed up so Sasuke couldn't see anything beyond her forehead.

"Although I can't forgive you for not saving her," Tsunade stated gritting her teeth, her hands on her hips, "I won't let you get away if you do anything that would hurt Naruto."

Even though Sasuke was sure that he had hurt the blonde countless times already because of his confession, he wasn't going to let Tsunade know about that. He valued his life thank you very much.

"Then let me watch over him," Sasuke asked, keeping his cool. It was the best choice really but Tsunade thought otherwise.

"I have others to do that for me," Tsunade informed him with a fierce look. Then she turned briskly away with a swish of her hair. "We have allies outside of Konoha who are willing to help aid us in this time of trouble. Do you remember Gaara?"

Flaming red hair, hysterical eyes, and a dome of sand immediately flashed across Sasuke's memory. "Of course I remember him."

"He'll be coming here within the week as well as Killer B and a few select people," Tsunade informed him, her back turned so she was facing the window.

Out of instinct, Sasuke knew they would be the ones to watch Naruto; he had a good feeling that they weren't coming just to rebuild the village. "Then if you're finished here," Sasuke began irritably. He didn't like how Tsunade kept dismissing his will to protect the blonde, but…_To hell with her_, Sasuke thought. He would protect Naruto in his own way and turned to walk out. "I have your star-pupil to find."

00000000000

After leaving the Hokage household in a bad mood, Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. His eyes were trained forward as he ignored the countless stares he received from the people around him. He heard the usual whispers, the usual derogatory and accusing words from those who knew squat about him. These were the kind of people in which Naruto wanted to protect? Sasuke couldn't understand but he gritted his teeth and carried on.

"Sasuke!"

The dark-haired man paused at an open noodle booth and turned to see an unexpected face. With white eyes, purple hair, and a chest he had thought would never grow _that_ big, the woman in front of him was the last person he expected to see that day.

"Hinata," Sasuke began slowly, unsure of what to say. Hinata rarely spoke to him unless she had to.

She came to a halt in front of him. "I-I just want to let you know t-that," she stuttered with her head low, fiddling with her sleeve. _My god_, thought Sasuke_, she's still stuttering?_ "Even though S-Sakura was my f-friend," Hinata continued, but then she stopped fiddling and abruptly met his eyes with a firmness he wasn't expecting. "I want to thank you for saving Naruto."

_Not so timid after all_, Sasuke thought with a little admiration. Her last words were strong when she mentioned the blonde's name even though Sasuke remembered her blushing fiercely every time she spoke or thought about the other man. He gave her a small nod, not knowing how to respond to something like that. Everybody had hated on him because he hadn't saved Sakura, yet they were glad Naruto was alive. It was a strange and unpleasant compromise.

Sasuke didn't know what to say exactly, so he just nodded. "I need to get going," Sasuke gestured his head in the direction of the ravine. "I've still got Sakura to find."

"I c-can help you," Hinata offered softly.

"And we might as well too," said a few others from behind her.

Sasuke tilted his head until he saw the three other shinobis sitting on the benches behind Hinata. There was Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Each one stood up and walked towards them with equal determination.

Shikamaru, always being the one to say something, spoke first. "We can't forgive you," he began with a serious face, "Sakura and Naruto are both our friends," he murmured, "…and so are you. We'll help in any way we can."

Sasuke looked between all these individuals, these people who he had betrayed years ago, who he had fought to get away from, and Sasuke then thought that, yes, everyone made a strange compromise indeed.


	9. Questions and Ramen

A/N: Like I said, here's another chapter! Again, I had to split this chapter into another one or that would've reached 12 pages too.

Thanks to all those who've reviewed and faved this fic so far :)

Chapter 9: Questions and Ramen

Throughout another fruitless search in the ravines, Sasuke learned that not only were Sakura and Rock Lee missing, but Kiba and was missing as well. And in terms of searching for Lee, Gai was running amok and crying about the loss of such a spirited and young youth. Apparently, Kakashi had to taunt him out of his grief through mock challenges. It worked, so no one was complaining, but the fact that many were missing was still unsettling.

At the arrival of several Anbus, Sasuke had to call it a night and allowed another search party to replace him. Nodding his head in farewell to Hinata and her company, he silently left. However, not wanting to go home just yet, Sasuke headed to Naruto's apartment. A nameless Anbu stopped him before he could reach the blonde's designated floor.

Sasuke glared at this masked individual as several others surrounded him. He looked past their forms and saw that Naruto's lights weren't on anyways, so he grit his teeth and turned away. It would probably be better to not cause a disturbance, and Sasuke could deal with not seeing Naruto for one night.

By the time he reached home and slumped into a chair in the kitchen, Sasuke wanted to hear nothing but the blonde's voice.

He slouched there in the stark brightness of the kitchen, wondering what he should make to eat since for the past hour, his stomach had been growling like a beast. But then he looked across the opposite side of the empty table, and recalled the last time the blonde sat in the chair across from him.

"_Wha-what's this?" Naruto asked surprised._

_Sasuke glanced down at the man who wore a white wife beater and orange pajama pants. Then he gave him a smirk. "Are you stupid and blind too?" he mocked, nudging the bowl of ramen closer to the blonde. It made a small screeching sound as the ceramic scraped against the wooden table surface. Then Sasuke casually sat across from Naruto with a bowl himself. "It's the crap you always eat."_

_The dark-haired man watched Naruto's gaping face switch to one that scowled. "It's not crap," the other man finally muttered, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. Then he carefully brought the bowl closer to himself, inspecting it as if he was expecting it to fade away._

"_I didn't poison it," Sasuke commented._

"_I didn't say you did!" Naruto snapped, looking up with a glare. He cracked apart the wooden chopsticks he held nervously. "It's just that I don't usually have someone that makes this…and this is the first time you actually made me something in your own home."_

"_That's because you and Sakura are the ones always bringing food over—how the hell am I supposed to cook when you guys do it for me all the time?" Sasuke stated briskly. He really would if they gave him the chance. Actually, he would all the time since all Sakura could make was rice and eggs. As for Naruto, the blonde only knew how to make a good cup of instant ramen. In a lower voice, Sasuke added, "Besides, I thought I'd treat you for once. You are my best man for tomorrow."_

_Naruto's eyes seemed to shine when he looked up from his steaming bowl, but when Sasuke blinked, the shine disappeared as if it was never there. _

"_Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked. He lifted the ramen noodles to his lips. Sasuke watched him pause to look at him, waiting for an answer._

"_Of course I am," the dark-haired man answered. He leaned back in his chair to oserve his bowl, which was missing something, but Sasuke wasn't going to complain right now. He had just seen something good, something he hadn't seen in a while. Reaching for his chopsticks, Sasuke wondered whether or not he would see it again after he married._

"_Wait, wait!" _

_Sasuke stopped what he was doing, his chopsticks half way into his noodles. He raised a brow when he saw Naruto's wide eyes. "What?" he asked._

"_I almost forgot why I really came here! Just give me a minute," said Naruto standing up from his chair in a rush. "I'll be right back—don't start eating yet!" And with that, the blonde ran into the living room._

_Sighing, Sasuke leaned back into his chair and let his chopsticks rest against the rim of the bowl with a clink. Between feeling annoyance and curiosity, he stared at the empty chair across from him and thought whether or not he would like having it filled everyday from now on. He had eaten by himself for so long; Sasuke almost forgot what it was like to eat with company. Since coming back, Sasuke found that he was always eating with Sakura, Naruto, or both. _

"_I'm back!" Naruto announced loudly, with footsteps to match. Sasuke turned around but all he could see was the blonde's palm. "You can't look yet."_

"_Why not?" Sasuke asked irritably, trying to swat Naruto's hand away. Amongst their bickering, he heard the rustling of clothes, felt an arm reach around him, and then heard a splash. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto when the man finally stepped back with a huge grin. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_You'll see," Naruto said smiling. Then he sidestepped around the table to get to his chair._

_Dark eyes slowly followed the man and by the time Naruto sat down, Sasuke realized there was something different about his own ramen. Looking down to get a proper look, Sasuke felt a small twinge in his chest. There against a monotone background of wheat flour and broth, were eight bright red slices of tomatoes floating on the surface. _

"_Thought your bowl was missing something, then I remembered that I brought some tomatoes—well tomato now cuz I accidently squished most of them," Naruto muttered near the end. When Sasuke didn't comment, the blonde's voice returned to its chipper self. "So eat up! You like tomatoes right?"_

_Sasuke didn't just like tomatoes, he LOVED tomatoes. They were his favourite vegetable/fruit or whatever you wanted to call it. There was something about their roundness, their brightness, and when they were sliced, he couldn't understand how they could look so perfect._

"_They're…ok," Sasuke managed to say through tight lips. Not wanting to look overly happy or sounding too giddy, Sasuke tried his best to be his usual calm self. He secretly wondered how a few sliced tomatoes could make his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. Sure, they were his favourite but, he never had such a reaction before._

_Naruto scoffed. "Only ok?" Sasuke glanced at the blonde whose face appeared slightly disappointed. "After all the trouble I went through—well, never mind," said Naruto picking up his chopsticks. _

_It was unusual for the blonde to look such a way, but when Sasuke carefully took a bite out of one of the slices and felt his tongue tingle, he understood why. No wonder Naruto was upset. "Did you grow these dobe?" _

_Naruto raised his head, startled. "How did you know?" _

"_No other tomato in the market right now tastes like these," Sasuke answered carefully, and he would know of course, since he tried all that there was available. Naruto's was by far the sweetest, and Sasuke liked that a lot._

"_So you do like tomatoes!" _

"…_Yeah," Sasuke finally agreed. He gave the blonde a questioning glance, "How did you know?"_

_Naruto raised a brow at the other man, as if it was obvious. "You always eat your tomatoes first and I like to eat my favourite foods first, so of course you have to like it too right?"_

"_It can also mean I don't like it and I want to finish it first, dobe," Sasuke countered. _

"_Hey, I know you like it! You buy a couple tomatoes almost every time we go to the market," the blonde argued. "You just don't like the way Sakura cooks it."_

"…_Now how do you know that?"_

_To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto quieted down and turned his attention to his ramen. "Cheh, it's not that hard to figure out…now let's eat! I'm starving!" And with that, Sasuke watched his friend dig into his meal with an enthusiasm that Sasuke had come to admire. He used to think it was disgusting, hearing all the slurps and loudness the blonde generally made when he ate. After a while, after years of not hearing it and growing older, Sasuke realized that Naruto enjoyed the simplest things. The man wasn't picky and he was always grateful for food. _

"_Hey."_

_Naruto glanced up, with noodles hanging from his mouth. "Wha?"_

_Sasuke allowed himself to give a small smile at such a foolish sight. "Thanks for the tomatoes, dobe." _

_In response to words so rare, Sasuke watched once more as Naruto's enthusiasm just shone brightly in his eyes and in his wide smile, minus the noodles. Sasuke's stomach fluttered seeing his best man being so happy, and this time, he knew it wasn't because of the tomatoes. It was Naruto—Naruto made his heart skip._

The longer he stared unblinkingly at the empty seat across from, the more Sasuke's eyes began to sting. Then he closed his eyes, recalling the last bits of his last meal with his best friend. He didn't know he had been in love with Naruto, even though it was so clear to him now. If only he had realized and acted upon it sooner…

Pushing back his chair and standing up, Sasuke walked away from the table. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

00000000000

It's Christmas Eve in Canada right now, so happy holidays everyone!


	10. Blue or Orange?

**A/N:** I am so bad at updating :l I hope many of you have not given up on me! But I'd still like to thank all those who have faved and followed thus far. To those who took the time to review, I love you even more!

The story is moving on pretty slow, I know, but it will pick up after this chapter :)

Chapter 10: Blue or Orange?

_Sasuke followed Naruto into his bedroom where their black and white suits were displayed side by side on Sasuke's bed. He watched and somehow knew that the blonde was going to gripe about something to him. Naruto always did at some point in their days together, but the dark-haired man wasn't too sure what that something would be until Naruto stopped in front of his suit._

"_What's this?!" the blonde shouted holding a blue tie up. He whipped around, holding the offending piece of material. "I thought we agreed that you would wear the orange tie!"_

_Sasuke mentally sighed. He should've known. "I thought we already discussed this—I don't like orange. No matter how many times you say it, I'm not gonna wear it," Sasuke stated as he walked over. "Besides, is this your wedding or mine? I like blue. Deal with it."_

_Naruto made a face and haughtily gave the tie back to Sasuke when the man reached for it. "Che, I thought you would've changed your mind after the twentieth time," he muttered crossing his arms._

"_You should know how stubborn I am," Sasuke said, placing both suits into the closet. "After all, you did chase me for the last couple years."_

_The blonde man flopped onto the bed. "Aaagh! Don't remind me!" he yelled out. "You were such a pain in the ass….Actually, you still are!"_

_As the blonde continued to complain, Sasuke went to go brush his teeth. He had been quite the trouble back in the day and probably still was. "Hey," Sasuke called out from the bathroom. "Go brush your teeth before you forget!"_

"_Later!" Naruto called out lazily._

"_Your 'later' is the next morning!"_

_Then Naruto mumbled back a reply that Sasuke couldn't make out, but not trusting the blonde's words anyways, he grabbed another tooth brush. Shoving his own into his mouth, Sasuke squeezed some tooth paste on to Naruto's brush, put it in a cup of water and brought it out. He pushed Naruto over on to his back with his foot and shoved the cup in front of the man's face. _

_There was no way Sasuke was going to let this person sleep with him if the blonde didn't brush his teeth. It happened once before and Sasuke felt like dying when he smelled Naruto's morning breath the next day. It was how he had woken up._

_Just as the blonde was about to gripe, Sasuke interrupted. "Brush or go sleep in your own home," he threatened between clenched teeth. Somehow, with a tooth brush in his mouth, the man still looked formidable. _

"_Fine!" Naruto sat up and grabbed the cup. He frowned all while doing so._

_Brushing along the way to the bathroom, Sasuke added, "Your teeth will go rotten if you don't brush every night."_

"_Not as rotten as your personality…" the blonde muttered and was earned a glare. Naruto just grinned in response._

_Letting the insult slide, Sasuke returned to properly cleaning his teeth. After a minute and half, he finished his nightly routine and returned to the bed. Naruto had gone to the kitchen to finish brushing his teeth and whatever he needed to do. When the blonde returned, the other man was already sitting in bed. He asked, "Why didn't you just use the same washroom as me?"_

"_I don't like sharing the bathroom," Naruto simply answered. _

_For some reason, that response irritated Sasuke. "Does that mean you don't like sharing beds either? Fine, then you can sleep on the—"_

"_I never said anything about that!" Naruto cried pouncing on to the mattress. "Teme, don't purposely misinterpret my words!"_

_After a few moments of pulling blankets, pushing, and kicking, the two managed to settle down. Sasuke stilled in his bed. Naruto was on his left. They were two grown shinobis sleeping side by side. Wasn't it strange? Sasuke knew that he had already agreed to this arrangement, mostly because he wanted Naruto to stop nagging at him before the wedding, but it seemed awkward now. The only person he had shared his bed with was with Itachi, and that was years ago._

"_Oi, Naruto."_

"_What?"_

"_The lights are still on." Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke added, "The last person that gets into the bed has to turn off the lights. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

_Naruto made a noise that was between frustration and groaning. Then Sasuke couldn't believe what the blonde did next. He saw the man form the familiar variations of the tiger hand seals and before Sasuke could say anything, a shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke. After arguing with the original Naruto about laziness, exploitation, and being the summoner, the clone went to turn off the lights. Only the faint glow of the crescent moon lit the dark room. _

"_Happy?" Naruto said and the clone disappeared._

_Sasuke wouldn't complain about the darkness but the method was in need of scrutiny. However, he'll ask another day. Instead, Sasuke needed to be reminded of why they were sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't like it didn't happen before, although, most times had been accidents or were unavoidable. Their current situation was clearly consensual._

"_I won't comment on that," Sasuke muttered. He looked at the ceiling for a while and then asked, "Other than you being my best man, why are you sleeping with me again?"_

"_Because we're friends! What's wrong with sharing beds anyways?"_

_Of course the blonde would ambiguously answer the question followed by another question. Sasuke sighed and turned to look at the blonde, who, to the other man's surprise, was already staring at him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated with a raised brow. "Is it normal for you to share beds with grown men?"_

"_Not really." Naruto shrugged, "Other than you, I share beds with Sai all the time. You're both my friends so why does it matter if we're men? We're not screwing with each other or anything."_

_Sasuke just stared. The blonde shared beds with Sai? That annoyingly pale bastard with the belly shirt who always seemed to cling to Naruto without reason?_

"_Wow, Sasuke," said Naruto with smirk, "I didn't think you were so judgemental."_

_The dark-haired shinobi glared at the blonde. "I'm not." Only when it comes to you, he thought to himself. _

"_Anyways," said Naruto turning on to his back, "get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."_

"_That's it?" Sasuke asked, mildly taken back. "You usually talk non-stop until I have to shut you up. Finally deciding to be mature for once?"_

_Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a serious expression. "You're getting married tomorrow. The reason I wanted to spend today with you is because we won't have times like this anymore. I want things to turn out well, so I don't want to end the day with a fight."_

_The blonde was right. Sasuke wouldn't be spending times like this with the other man anymore. His life would be devoted to Sakura. She would be the one he would argue with and she would be the one laying in his bed when night came. Actually, it all seemed a little surreal, something Sasuke couldn't really imagine. The woman hadn't marked his place enough—not the way Naruto did at least. The man even had his own tooth brush and face towel in Sasuke's bathroom; his own cup in the kitchen and left over food in the fridge (although all removed recently)…but Naruto wasn't the one Sasuke was going to marry._

"_So you are serious," the dark-haired man murmured. In the dim lighting, Sasuke could see Naruto blink._

"_That's right, now go to sleep!" Naruto huffed and turned back, his profile being silhouetted against the faint moonlight._

_Seeing the blonde so quiet unsettled Sasuke, but he closed his eyes anyways without a word more._

The water ran freely from the tap until Sasuke turned it off. He carefully spat out tooth paste residue and rinsed his mouth from the water in his cup. He washed his face, blindly reached for a towel, pat down his skin, and realized that it was an orange towel he was holding. Of course it was still here like the blonde's tooth brush. The man wouldn't want to return here after the wedding fiasco.

Sasuke carefully returned the towel to the hanger alongside his navy blue one, and switched off the lights as he exited. He walked in the dark, his eyes not fully adjusted yet. When he reached his bed, he pulled back the blanket, crawled in to the left and settled himself down. Slowly, he blinked, tired and weary. It would be another hour before the man would fall asleep, staring at the empty half side of the bed.


	11. Size Six

**A/N:** During the creation of this fic, I haven't really been keeping up with the latest Naruto chapters. Not until recently did I learn that one of the characters that I have mentioned in this chapter has actually died. _DIED!_ And he's one of my favourite characters after Itachi too D: It's a cruel, cruel world…

But for the sake of the logic in this fic, he will continue to live!

Chapter 11: Size Six

The early morning chill wrapped around Sasuke's body as he travelled across rooftops. The wind rushing by was even cooler that day, so the man tugged his jacket closer to him. It wasn't long before he dropped down to his destination: the fifth floor of an apartment building.

Sasuke walked down the open hall, looking at the name plates of each door before finding the right one. The cloth bag that he held contained a number of items; all useless to him if a certain person wasn't there. Inside were a toothbrush, cup, and an orange towel that was carefully wrapped around them.

After staring at the door, debating whether or not he should knock on it, Sasuke silently hung the bag on the door knob instead and left.

00000000000

"Hey Neji," Sasuke called out to the Byakugan user. "Did you find anything on your side?"

"Not here!" Neji replied back, shouting from across the ravine. "What about you, Hinata-sama?"

From below, Sasuke could hear her soft yell in response. "Nothing here. Shikamaru and Shino didn't find anything either!"

_Shit_, Sasuke thought. _If Sakura and the others are dead_, _where the hell are their bodies at least?_ It wasn't right. Something suspicious was definitely going on. He felt it the day of the wedding before everything collapsed, and he felt the same thing now. Nonetheless, it had already been more than four days. If there were any survivors, they needed to be found fast.

"Alright then, let's move to the next section!" yelled the dark-haired man.

Earlier when Sasuke had arrived, the Hyugas had been there already at the ravine along with Shikamaru and Shino. After they had greeted each other, they set off to cover the other portion of the ravine that they had not covered yesterday. There had been a few other shinobis that Sasuke saw skimming the cliff walls but he did not know them so well as to talk to them. So, he continued his search.

Four hours later, Sasuke and the others were still at it. The afternoon sun did not quite reach the bottom of some parts of the ravine, but it still shone and Sasuke was grateful for that at least. If it was raining, parts of the land would probably shift or flood.

It was only coincidental when Sasuke lowered his body and looked to his right. He had seen something shining at the corner of his eye where light hit the walls. His heartbeat quickly for just a second and then he rushed towards the tiny sparkle. He had seen this once, earlier on his first search before Naruto had came to the ravine, but it had been forgotten. Now it made its reappearance—whatever it was.

To get there faster, Sasuke ran alongside the walls until he reached the shiny point. He dropped to his feet and reached for it, pushing dirt and gravel away as he did so. The object came loose more quickly than he thought. Blinking at the circular metal that he now held in his palm, his eyes widened.

"_This one," said the blonde putting a finger to the glass._

_Sasuke watched as the shopkeeper took out the object of Naruto's choice and held the item out to him. The blonde took it into his hand and scrutinized it, holding the metal piece between his index finger and his thumb. He turned it over, brought it close to his eye, squinted, then turned it over again._

"_Dobe," Sasuke said sighing. "I just needed to know what size she needed." _

"_Yeah, but you were about to get her silver!" Naruto said defiantly. "That's definitely made for you, but it won't suit her at all." He held out the precious metal and placed it in Sasuke's hand. "It matches her skin and brings out her eyes," the blonde grinned, "and it's a size six to boot."_

_Sasuke turned over the fine metalwork in his hand. He didn't have a single clue about what he should choose. All he knew was that he liked silver better than gold, and that for some reason he also trusted in the blonde's words. "Are you sure you're not the one marrying Sakura?" the man asked with a smirk._

"_Wha?!" Naruto spluttered, his grin fading and his cheeks becoming flush with red. "Teme! I-I'm just here because Sakura told me she couldn't make it! You didn't know her size so she sent me over, alright?!"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, I get it."_

"_So, sirs," the shopkeeper timidly intervened. "Will you be making any purchases today?"_

"_Not today, no," Sasuke answered, "but I'll come back again tomorrow. If you don't mind, can you keep these two aside? Thanks."_

"_You're not gonna buy them right now? Then what's the point in coming here?" Naruto asked as they left._

"_Hey, you might have gotten the size right but I don't know if Sakura will like it herself. You should know more than I do she can be pretty particular about things. Besides, I want an engraving done on it too."_

"_I see," Naruto nodded then looked at his dark-haired friend. "So, where should we go eat?"_

Sasuke pushed away his memory, turned the gold piece of metal over in his hand and read the inscribed characters on the inside. There was no doubt that this was Sakura's ring, the ring that Naruto picked out and the ring Sasuke slipped onto her finger.

…_What's it doing here?_ The man thought looking around the ravine. And it was a good thing he did too because no sooner did he lift his head did he see a wave of sand heading straight towards him.

Without thinking, Sasuke jumped back, clutching the ring tightly in his hand. His reflex saved him just in time as the solid wave crashed down into the ground. Sand sprayed everywhere while the ravine echoed the sand's impact.

Sasuke ran up along the cliff wall, distancing himself from the flood of sand that was forming below. He scanned the area around him, but he couldn't see anyone other than his search group.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Shikamaru called out from the other side of the ravine. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah—" Sasuke began just before sand wrapped around his feet. He put his arms forward before his face could slam into the cliff at the abrupt stop. _Fuck_. Sasuke grit his teeth and broke himself out of the sand using Chidori. This time, he didn't run along the walls. He jumped from boulder to boulder, activating his Sharingan.

Someone was trying to kill him.

Just as he cleared the ravine, he saw the gust of wind heading towards him and narrowly avoided it by twisting his body. He slid back as he landed, his sandals scraping up dirt to slow him down. His hand flew to his waist and pulled out his thermos just in time to block a dart aimed at his face. Sasuke mentally cursed at his limitations. He didn't have his sword, kunai, shurikens, or anything resembling a physical weapon.

Still, he was just as lethal without them. Sasuke blocked the last projectile and was just about to counter when saw three bodies standing in a row five metres from him. A woman with dirty blonde hair and a fan, a man with face paint dressed in a black one piece, and a fiery red-haired man with a giant gourd slung over his back. The character for "love" was tattooed at the corner of his forehead. He was one of the few people Sasuke would never forget and the only person who could avoid his Amaterasu.

"Cheh," Kanguro scoffed. "He managed to avoid all our attacks."

"That's what expected from an Uchiha," Temari commented with a sigh.

"They should have killed you," Gaara said directly to Sasuke.

The dark-haired man frowned. That's right. He just remembered that Tsunade said Garra and a few others would be coming to the village to help with the disaster. She just didn't say when.

"You're talking about the village?" Sasuke stated rhetorically. "Well obviously they didn't."

"Gaara!" Shikamaru commanded and stopped the man from rushing forward. Right after, Hinata, Neji, and Shino dropped down evenly over the area. "I was wondering when you'd be here. Forget about Sasuke, he's not what you came here to do. Have you seen the Hokage yet?"

"I haven't," the red-haired man answered, not taking his eyes from Sasuke's. "I just wanted to see how the Uchiha was doing."

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. "You satisfied? Let's get going. Don't make this even more troublesome for us all."

"Yeah, come on," said Temari. "We came here to do what we wanted. Now we have a responsibility to uphold."

"I know," Gaara murmured. Finally he looked away from Sasuke with a slow blink, but Sasuke did not release his Sharingan until the trio plus Shikamaru left.

He could partially understand Gaara's anger. The man was one of new Naruto's good friends after all…only one of many.

Hinata looked over the dark-haired shinobi. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

The man looked at her. "Yeah. More importantly, look what I found." Sasuke uncurled his fingers and let the three gathered around to see the object on his palm. "This is Sakura's ring, but there's no body with it," he said glancing at the three.

Hinata gave a little gasp while Neji and Shino looked at each other. "That's strange," Neji murmured. "I remember you putting it on her before the earthquake."

"It could have slipped off," Shino offered.

"This is a size six—it fit her perfectly," Sasuke ground out. _Don't give me some bullshit about the ring slipping off_, he refuted in his head, then he gave the ring a careful glance. There wasn't a single scratch on it, so it couldn't have caught somehow and pulled off, no…

"Then the only way it's here is because—" Hinata began.

"She took it off," Sasuke ended. He gripped the ring once more, "She's definitely alive," he murmured looking into the ravine. It was half covered in light; the other in darkness.


	12. Hiding and Prying

**A/N:** There are times when I just procrastinate like crazy watching/reading _Naruto_ materials. I get inspired though, and then I write these chapters. And I do it all for you readers too :o

**Warnings: Spoilers alert!** If you haven't read past Sasuke's battle with Itachi, then don't read this! If it doesn't matter—well then…proceed.

Chapter 12: Hiding and Prying

Sasuke stared at the pile of sand where he had found the ring. He was ankles deep in the grainy mineral but did not know where to start. The Sharingan and Byakugan had already been used to see if any life forms were near or beneath the sand. However, the blood-limit techniques were ineffective when it came to looking for hard evidence. Sasuke frowned. If he tried to move the sand—who knew what he would be messing up if he did. He turned to look at Hinata, Neji, and Shino.

"Can any of you guys move all this sand without disturbing anything?" he asked, already knowing the answer. All three of them shook their heads. Sasuke almost sighed but he knew that he was just as useless as they were at this point. All he knew how to do was cast illusions and destroy. "We need to look for Gaara or a wind user to get rid of all this sand," he pointed out.

"It's best to just ask Gaara, it is his sand after all. We can probably find him at the Administration Building," Neji suggested. "Tsunade-sama should almost be done with him."

"We need him here right now," Sasuke said preparing to head for the top of the ravine, but Neji stopped him before he could move.

"No, you stay here. Shino and I will bring Gaara. He might attack you again if he saw you," Neji explained with seriousness.

The Uchiha remembered the time he had crashed the Five Hokage Summit before the Fourth Ninja War. Gaara had been there, saying that Sasuke's eyes were still the same as before…full of sadness and revenge. What did the red-haired man see in him now? Either way, Sasuke didn't want to fight the man. He didn't want to cause any more unnecessary trouble.

Hesitantly, Sasuke relented. "Fine."

Neji nodded and turned to his cousin. "Hinata-sama, please wait here with Sasuke. We will be back shortly."

So, Sasuke waited for what seemed to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life. He walked around the sand, scrutinizing everything it touched—the ground, the lower levels of the cliff walls, around boulders. He even asked Hinata to take a look around for him, but they found nothing as he had expected. There was just rubble, sand, the sun, and more rubble.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned heavily back against the cliff wall where it was shadowed. He stared at Hinata, remembering how short her hair had been when he left the village many years ago. She was still timid, but Sasuke heard stories about her from other shinobis. Since he had last seen her, she had become stronger, more dependable. Everyone had actually, but she had saved Naruto once before.

While he was waiting, he might as well ask a question that had been bothering him for sometime. "Hinata."

The dark-haired lady swiftly turned to face him, startled. "Y-yes?"

"When you saved Naruto on the battlefield, I heard you confessed to him too," Sasuke began quietly. He couldn't believe he was asking this. "…What… do you even like about him?"

"Oh," Hinata blinked and lightly blushed. However, her answer was swift and clear. "I…like his Way of the Ninja. I like everything about him."

"_That's my Way of the Ninja!"_

Sasuke stared at Hinata. That phrase practically summed up how Naruto lived and is. How many times had he heard that phrase from a certain someone? When had he stopped hearing it? And how many people have been touched by those words?

The dark-haired man scoffed. "That just sounds like admiration," he said. "How can you like every single thing about him? Do you even _know_ everything about him? That guy has some pretty bad habits." What was Sasuke doing?

"Everyone has bad habits, and everyone is not perfect but everywhere people still love and care for each other," Hinata murmured. "I will love Naruto regardless of all his imperfections."

It was true. Nobody was perfect, especially if you were born into the ninja world. Sasuke himself was never perfect. Despite his actions for vengeance, and despite having turned to the dark side, Itachi didn't care about any of that—he still loved him. And despite betraying the village, his friends, Naruto never stopped chasing him. He cared enough to do it.

Hinata asked, "What do you like about Naruto?"

_His stubbornness, his annoyingly strong will, the six scratches on his face, the way he slept, how we walked around the house barefoot, his voice that filled the halls, the ugly expressions he made…_Sasuke realized the list could go on but he did not say a word. It was quite possible that he liked everything about the blonde. "What I like about him doesn't matter right now. I need to find Sakura," he said pushing himself off against the wall. "When is Neji going to come back?"

"Ah, he'll be here soon," Hinata confirmed.

Sure enough, Sasuke could see a group of people sliding down the ravine to where they were. Sand quickly drained from the area and returned to Gaara's gourd by the time the man reached Sasuke and Hinata at the bottom. He looks at Sasuke. "I heard from Neji that Sakura is alive. I've removed the sand, what can you find?"

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement to the Kazekage, and looked around the area. He stooped to where he found the ring and separated the gravel, the dirt, until he hit the bottom. He smoothed his palm against the ground, wondering if he would feel hidden irregular shapes. Annoyance and frustration bubbled into Sasuke—there was not a single clue.

But perhaps that was a clue in itself.

Standing up, Sasuke looked around the ravine. He remembered fallen buildings but the destruction had mostly cleared out over the last few days. If so, if everyone was looking, then why weren't they finding more survivors? Where exactly were Sakura's, Lee, and Kiba's bodies unless they were hiding themselves?

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the realization. That was it.

He whipped his head to face the search group. "Even though there's nothing here, I know that Sakura is alive—as well as Lee and Kiba. We can't find them because they're _hiding_."

Silence settled over the group. Hinata looked shocked, but Sasuke couldn't figure out Shino's expression. The man a_lways _wore dark goggles. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, seemingly confused, while Gaara's eyes were intense, but for all Sasuke knew—the man probably didn't have a single idea what Sasuke just said. Only Shikamaru and Neji seemed to be on the same page as him.

"How can you be sure?" They asked.

"Look around here—most of the destruction has been cleared out. We've had search groups going in day and night and found a few survivors for the past few days. To begin with, Lee is a Taijutsu user—the earthquake shouldn't have affected him. He wouldn't have been declared missing because he would have been able to defend himself. Sakura and Kiba are ninjutsu users, so they were bound during the earthquake. However, after the earthquake they should have been able to use their ninjutsu to help themselves. If they're hiding, it explains why my Sharingan , the Byakugan, or Shino's bugs haven't been able to find them."

"What you're saying is far-fetched, even for a genius like you," said Shikamaru stepping forward. "If they're seriously injured, wouldn't it make sense they wouldn't be able to help themselves? Besides aren't you expecting too much from them in that case?"

"Shouldn't I have more faith in them?! They are shinobis. I know Sakura can crush boulders and heal, and I know Lee is one of the toughest ninjas in our age group. I also know that Kiba went head to head with Sakon and Ukon of the Sound Four, and came back alive," Sasuke argued, "Isn't it all of you who are underestimating them?"

"...You're right," Shikamaru admitted. He exhaled a deep breath. "We know they're strong."

"But if this is all true," Neji asked with a frown, "then why are they hiding?"

At that, Sasuke didn't have the answer. The reason why was beyond him. He tightened his grip on the ring in his palm in frustration. "I don't know…"

Gaara stepped forward and faced Sasuke with his arms crossed against his chest. His green eyes were determined just as they had been a year before. "When we meet at the summit," he said, "you told me your eyes had long closed and that your goal was in the darkness. Do you remember your own words?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "I remember." Learning the truth about Itachi… revenge had already been rooted so deep inside him. Nothing and no one could have convinced him. He had already been too far gone. Until…

The red-haired man tilted his head, as if to take a better look at Sasuke, "But he pried your eyes open, didn't he?"

"_I will shoulder your hatred and die with you!"_

_Hearing that shocked the dark-haired man. While everyone else was trying to kill him or use him, why was this person, the one who had nothing, trying to understand him? There was nothing good he could give to the blonde—nothing!_

"_Why…? What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why do you care so much?!"_

"…_Because we're friends," Naruto answered._

And it would always be his answer, Sasuke knew that now. Back from the time they had fought at the Valley of the End, to the time they met after he had killed Danzo. There was no simpler and clearer answer. Even when Sasuke had given up everything, Naruto never gave up on him.

What was a brother? What was a village? Those were questions that had plagued him during the war. Sasuke had searched and searched for the answer…never knowing that it had always been beside him.

The fighting intent in Sasuke weakened as Gaara's words sunk into him. Shunning the light, refusing to be with it of his own will, Sasuke was determined to be unconvinced. _Prying his eyes open?_ It was such a perfect description of what Naruto had done to him. The blonde had long abandoned trying to convince him, so he _forced_ him to see.

"Yeah, he did," Sasuke murmured, feeling his chest contract. "He pried them so wide open I'll probably never get to close them again."

Gaara lips twitched. "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p><em>If you like<em> what I'm doing, or not, then don't hesitate to review! ;)


End file.
